pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Green (Adventures Anime)
Green is a protagonist in the Red, Blue, and Green Arc of Pokemon Adventures. Character As a young child, she was kidnapped by Ho-Oh and raised by the evil Masked Man, where she met and became close with Silver. This kidnapping led to her ornithophobia, which she manages to cure herself of in the Gold, Silver, and Crystal Arc. The two of them managed to escape and began plotting against the Masked Man to take him down for good. Green is quite cunning and quick-witted. She can talk others into believing a bold-faced lie and talk her way out of many tight situations. At one point, she convinces Red to buy a bunch of useless items for his Pikachu. Green is also a master of disguise, she uses her Ditto, Ditty as a mask and is able to make herself look like anyone she wants. Green’s special skill, as described by Professor Oak, is the knowledge of Pokémon Evolution, a skill she learned from her time as a Masked Child. For these skills, she is known as the "Evolver" (化える者 Evolver). History Red, Blue, and Green Arc Green first appeared spying on Red battling with his Bulbasaur. After said Bulbasaur evolved into Ivysaur, Green conned him into buying fake items. As Red tries to get back at her, she escapes using a Wartortle, but is eventually cornered by Red, who gets back his money. Green is later revealed to be a target of Team Rocket, since she has a disk that leads to the legendary Mew. Red decides to help her find Mew, and the two eventually find it, only for Team Rocket to let it get away. Green and Red soon depart. Soon after, Green attempted to infiltrate Saffron City, but was denied access. After Red and Blue manage to unlock the barrier to Saffron City, Green sneaks into Silph Co. from the back, only to meet Jessie and James. Despite James's Alakazam creating an illusion reminding her of her past, Green defeats the duo and obtains the Marsh Badge they took from Saffron City's gym. Green eventually meets Red, who has the Badge Energy Amplifier. Green lies to Red about the amplifier's purpose, and gives Red the Marsh Badge in exchange for Red's Moon Stone. However, the amplifier fails to work, since Green stole two of Red's badges beforehand and replaced them with fakes. Green then flees with amplifier, leaving Red at James's mercy. Successfully powering up the amplifier, Green discovers the result of the amplifier- a fusion of the legendary bird Pokémon of Kanto, prompting Green to faint. Green eventually comes to just in time to defeat James and the fusion. Soon, Green arrives at Indigo Plateau to participate in the Pokémon Leage Championship. Green manages to defeat all of her opponents, but is defeated by Professor Oak, revealing that Green actually stole his Squirtle. After her defeat, Green reveals why she stole the Squirtle- to go on a journey of her own. Oak then gives her a Pokédex, much to her happiness. Pokemon On Her Returned Achievements *Pokémon League championship- Third place